


Sei volte campione

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, USA GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis vince il suo sesto mondiale negli Stati Uniti ma il suo vero premio non è il trofeo, bensì Seb che davanti ad una videocamera che trasmette in diretta mondiale, va su da lui e lo abbraccia tutto felice e contento per lui!
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sei volte campione

**Author's Note:**

> rieccoci qua, il GP è quello degli Stati Uniti, dove Lewis vince il mondiale con due gare di anticipo. Per Seb la gara non va bene perché si rompe la macchina, ma non si priverebbe mai del suo amore, infatti va nella stanza dietro al podio dove lui di certo non dovrebbe stare, lo abbraccia e gli fa le congratulazioni. Poi notavo che anche Nico gli ha fatto i complimenti su twitter e so che Seb non ha profili e dubito in realtà ci vada (ma ho il sospetto che la frase che gli ha detto realmente, ovvero sullo scrivere cose belle, si riferisca a quello che scrive nei social e da lì deduco che Seb vada a curiosare nel suo profilo...), però insomma, ho approfittato per infilare pure questa cosa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# SEI VOLTE CAMPIONE

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb966.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb967.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb968.png)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4fe21a3f70ef1441b2e8811b2266acac/2b327ccaa49e78bd-9e/s500x750/fd6c39e7f5e424e1ec3870cf0325da830d04fc91.gifv)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5c20bea1eb911a7ea8d225c654a9af5c/2b327ccaa49e78bd-a1/s500x750/0d5062524e6ce2105a03de5fb86bb35a23774776.gifv)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c9cf4a4b0245a7ea1b0be900a65f2105/2b327ccaa49e78bd-56/s500x750/91e9348dc081f958534ddc4d6922a98900f31728.gifv)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/90012a46fb71e36523c48d6ed0f2b84a/2b327ccaa49e78bd-0f/s500x750/744c593d0d878acb25cc9ef6a7d504b700920e15.gifv)   
  


/Seb/

Non ero lì con lui, oggi.   
Non ci sono stato, avrei dato tutto per poterci essere, ma non è dipeso da me.   
Lui era un sole, era così felice del suo meraviglioso traguardo ed io non potevo stringerlo e carezzarlo e so che non avremo modo dopo, che oggi lui non si fermerà più.   
Così nonostante il vecchio Seb non avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto nulla, avrebbe aspettato magari in settimana di trovare un momento privato per noi, il Seb di oggi va su nella stanza dei piloti dietro al palco.   
Un solo istante è utile per incontrarlo ed è quello con la videocamera incollata ai piloti e ma me ne frego!  
L’idea di non incontrarlo, non abbracciarlo, non fargli sapere di persona guardandolo negli occhi quanto sono felice ed orgoglioso di lui, mi manda fuori di testa.   
Già devo sopportare la gara finita in merda per via delle sospensioni rotte, se poi me ne vado senza toccarlo non so, non credo sarei mai riuscito a salire sul mio aereo.   
Così lui è lì, cammina nella stanzina dove c’è Val, Max ancora non è arrivato.   
Il cameraman lo segue a mezzo metro ed io arrivo su dalle scale, lui non se lo aspetta, si ferma vedendomi improvvisamente lì davanti a lui e mi sorride meravigliato e shoccato.   
Ci prendiamo la mano, ci abbracciamo, si rifugia subito fra le mie braccia, appoggia la testa nell’incavo del mio collo con la sua tipica dolcezza ed io lo stringo forte.   
Il suo corpo snello e muscoloso contro il mio meno allenato, ma forte per accoglierlo e farlo sentire felice. I brividi. Un secondo o poco più davanti alla videocamera che fa il primo piano e ci manda in diretta mondiale. Poi ci separiamo ma rimaniamo allacciati, le mani sulle rispettive spalle e braccia a tenerci ancora un po’, ad allungare questo momento meraviglioso dove finalmente per me c’è la serenità. Lui è felice, è commosso, è sorpreso e al settimo cielo. Ed i suoi occhi brillano di una commozione che riserva sempre a me e so che si sente il re del mondo, in questo momento, solo perché l’ho cercato anche se sono uscito dalla gara e non ci sperava, perché è rimasto di stucco quando mi ha visto raggiungerlo.   
Adoro sorprenderlo e quest’anno ci sto riuscendo e mi sta piacendo. Mi sta piacendo molto.   
\- Uno che vince sei titoli mondiali significa che lo merita completamente. Sei fantastico. Adesso scriverai tutte le cose belle che puoi! - Nelle sue canzoni, nei suoi social, nella sua vita. Voglio dirgli che lo amo ma non posso perché c’è il cameraman rompipalle impiccione che ci riprende, ma lui mi guarda consapevole di cosa c’è dietro questa frase, dietro i miei occhi blu commossi e luminosi. I suoi così profondi e belli agganciati ai miei, noi così vicini e pieni di un amore che so benissimo si nota immediatamente, so che trasuda, ma ad un certo punto non puoi nasconderlo. Arriva un momento nella vita di tutti in cui non riesci a nasconderlo e te ne freghi se qualcuno lo noterà.   
E vuoi gridarlo.  
E forse un giorno lo farai.   
A quel punto scatta Val il quale ha il compito ufficiale di frenarci se ci vede esagerare in pubblico e deve aver visto che eravamo troppo lanciati, così afferra la spalla di Lewis per fargli i complimenti anche se ovviamente se li erano già fatti prima in pista.   
Gli stringo la mano brevemente quando si abbracciano, poi gli tendo il pugno per ringraziarlo malizioso del tempismo e del ‘salvataggio’, lui esita ridendo, poi mi risponde; infine prima di andarmene aspetto che Lewis mi guardi ancora: non me ne vado senza dare un ultimo sguardo ai suoi occhi dolci e belli che amo troppo.  
E forse non si ama mai troppo.   
È la mia benzina, lo è da molto e lo resterà per sempre.   
Forse c’è il colpo di fulmine, ma l’amore è lento e duraturo se è coltivato bene.   
Quando mi guarda gli faccio il segno dell’ok col pollice per fargli capire che ci sentiremo e vedremo nei giorni a venire, non potevo dirglielo esplicitamente perché eravamo sempre ripresi, ma mi capisce e mi fa l’occhiolino con le spalle al tipo che era di troppo.   
Scendo le scale volando e mi rendo conto di come mi sento.  
Leggero. Una bella differenza da prima che invece salendo mi ero sentito pesante come un macigno.   
Ha un potere fantastico, non penso che potrei mai continuare in F1 senza di lui.  
Sono più giovane di lui di due anni e tutti pensano che se resistessi due anni in più di lui dopo che lui si ritirerà, potrei recuperare i due mondiali persi stando nel giusto team, ma a me non frega nulla. Non sono i titoli, non sono queste le cose che contano e che mi fanno andare avanti.  
Io senza di lui non riuscirei a concludere nemmeno una gara, perché puoi essere preparato quanto vuoi, avere la macchina perfetta ed un team pronto, ma devi avere la testa giusta e ormai la mia testa è troppo dipendente da quel ragazzo lassù che ha appena vinto il suo sesto mondiale.   
Lo guardo mentre splende di gioia e festeggia le sue gesta. Il mondo è suo, oggi e lo merita tutto.   
Glielo vorrei regalare io, ma so che quando siamo insieme lui si sente così, come se io gli avessi appena regalato il mondo. La vedi una persona davvero felice ed io voglio solo questo.   
Che lui sia felice. 

/Lew/

Ora sono completo.  
Era esattamente quello che mi mancava.   
Lui.  
Lui ed i suoi complimenti, le sue braccia, il suo corpo contro il mio e vorrei poter ritagliare un momento privato per perdermi nella sua bocca e farmi scaldare dal suo corpo nudo, ma per oggi il massimo è questo.   
Quando ho saputo che era uscito durante la gara ci sono rimasto male.   
Anche se avessi vinto il mondiale, sarebbe stato senza di lui, senza i suoi complimenti.  
Ho pensato ai due anni precedenti dove mi ha abbracciato davanti a tutti e fatto le congratulazioni e carezzato la testa e ho pensato che non l’avrei avuto anche se era tutto ciò che volevo.   
Era il mio vero premio, ho pensato.  
Le braccia di Seb.   
So che era fiero di me, ma non l’avrei avuto davanti a me.   
Ed invece, nella meraviglia più totale, mi ha raggiunto e davanti ad una videocamera che trasmetteva in diretta mondiale, mi ha abbracciato e fatto le congratulazioni.  
E lui sa che mi feriscono le volte che sento dire che sono solo fortunato e che non merito tutte le vittorie ed i titoli che ho.   
Per questo mi ha detto quello.   
Uno che vince sei titoli li merita.   
Ma non è stato questo, che però mi è piaciuto sentire. È stato lui, il suo coraggio nell’affrontare quelle che sono le sue paure, le sue catene. Volta dopo volta si butta sempre più ed io non sono ancora abituato, anche se è meraviglioso tutte le volte che rischia.   
Ora era in un posto abbastanza sicuro, eravamo solo io, lui e Val. Ed uno che riprendeva tutto e lo mostrava a miliardi di persone. Ma almeno non c’erano fotografi e tifosi. Nessun’altra persona, solo noi.   
Però tutto il mondo sa che Seb ha sovvertito le regole per salutarmi e complimentarsi, perché non poteva andarsene senza farlo. Senza stringermi.  
Ho ancora i brividi lungo la schiena, il suo calore, i suoi occhi, i più belli che abbia mai visto.   
Oggi ero concentrato, ci credevo anche se partivo quinto. Sapevo che avevo buone possibilità ed ho corso in modo positivo, convinto e fiducioso e ce l’ho fatta.   
La seconda posizione mi ha dato i punti necessari per vincere il mondiale con un anticipo di due giornate. È spettacolare la sensazione che senti quando vinci il sesto, sai che sei nella storia e a maggior ragione dopo la stagione perfetta che ho avuto.   
Ogni volta che salgo i gradini del mio successo in F1 mi sento fiero di me stesso perché la battaglia contro il razzismo è sempre più a mio favore. È lunga, forse infinita, ma sto facendo davvero bene per dimostrare e zittire tutti quelli che dicono che un nero non può fare certe cose. Un nero può farle meglio di chiunque altro. Ed io sono solo fortunato! Ma certo!   
Ho conquistato tutto quello che ho ottenuto e Seb ha ragione.   
Ho vinto troppo per essere semplicemente fortunato.   
È vero che ho un pacchetto forte, che Toto è eccezionale e la macchina in cui corro è sempre la migliore. Ma quest’anno Val non mi ha aiutato, ha corso per sé stesso, ha cercato di vincere il mondiale come me, ci è andato vicino, ma a pari possibilità ho vinto io e questo per me è importante.   
Quest’anno le strategie non hanno propeso per uno o per l’altro, perché non è servito avvantaggiare uno o l’altro.   
Quest’anno ho vinto perché ero io e basta. L’anno scorso è stata una vittoria dolce-amara perché Val si è sacrificato molto per me, non ho vinto io, abbiamo vinto noi.   
Ma questa volta ero io, io e basta. A pari armi, io sono stato migliore.   
Per me è stato importantissimo questo anno e non perché è il sesto titolo, sono ad uno dal record di tutti i tempi. Ma è per il modo in cui l’ho ottenuto.   
E Seb lo sa che penso a questo, che provo questo. Perciò mi ha detto quello. Non ci siamo parlati, non abbiamo avuto tempo e per scaramanzia non abbiamo mai parlato dell’ipotesi di vittoria, sebbene lui abbia detto apertamente che sapeva avrei vinto io.   
Ma sapeva.  
Il modo in cui mi conosce mi commuove, è come se mi leggesse l’anima. In questo modo non mi sento mai solo, lo sento sempre con me anche quando non c’è.  
Ma oggi la sua presenza, il suo abbraccio, ha reso la mia vittoria semplicemente perfetta.   
E voglio che ad Abu Dhabi ci sia lui con me nel podio, lui a bagnarmi di Champagne e a farmi la festa. Ci deve essere lui e basta.   
So che farà di tutto per esserci e Ferrari permettendo, ci sarà.   
Deve esserci. Lo voglio con tutto me stesso. 

‘Giurami che continuerai a batterti per i tuoi sogni, che non smetterai di lottare. Ti voglio al mio fianco finchè correremo in F1’  
‘Sarò al tuo fianco anche dopo!’  
‘Hai capito. Promettimelo!’  
‘Lo prometto. Non smetterò di lottare.’   
Questo era tutto ciò che volevo sentirgli dire. So che ci sarà. 

*****

  
/Seb/

Da quando ho capito che Lewis è tornato nel mirino di quello stronzo, tengo d’occhio lo stronzo in questione. Che abitino vicini a Monaco mi irrita, ma per fortuna Lewis ormai vive a New York per cui comunque pure per le poche volte che lui è a casa, non è comunque in quella che io odio di più.   
Ora la questione è complicata perché per poterlo vedere nel tempo libero dobbiamo organizzarci proprio a Monaco, nella famosa odiata casa sopra quella dello stronzo, ma io lì ci sto comunque male ed anche lui perché hanno passato tantissimo tempo insieme quando erano ancora una coppia.   
Insomma, in parole povere o io faccio undici ore di aereo per raggiungerlo e stare insieme mezza giornata, oppure accetto di vederlo un giorno e mezzo a Monaco. Ovviamente la scelta non c’è, nessuno andrebbe a New York potendo vedere il proprio ragazzo dopo un’ora di volo.   
E poi ci tengo a vederlo come si deve, devo festeggiarlo. Domenica è stata toccata e fuga, cazzo. Me lo devo spupazzare, gli devo fare un regalo... e insomma.  
Che cazzo vuole ancora da lui quello stronzo?  
Mi sta rovinando la giornata!  
Già è rovinata dal fatto che devo stare da lui a Montecarlo cazzo e non posso stare in un posto neutro dove non mi viene voglia di salire a ficcargli una bomba a mano nel culo, se poi si mette a scrivere cose belle sul mio e sottolineo mio ragazzo... beh questa è guerra!  
Mentre mi dirigo da lui in macchina mi sono preso la briga di leggere il suo account perché fra una cosa e l’altra non l’avevo più fatto.   
Potevo anche continuare così, a non farlo.   
Perché ovviamente l’occhio non cade solo sull’ultimo post dove fa i complimenti a Lewis sottolineando che hanno iniziato a correre insieme e che non avrebbero mai pensato un giorno di essere entrambi campioni di F1... come per dire ‘ehi non dimenticare che ne ho vinto anche io uno’, ma tralasciamo sul come lo hai vinto, no? Perché se avessi giocato pulito col cazzo! Io non mi vanterei della porcata che hai fatto!   
Purtroppo l’occhio cade su tutti i post dove lo nomina, in alcuni nomina pure me e non me ne frega nulla, ma lo nomina davvero troppo.   
Ok, vuole le botte.   
Voglio andare a prendere quella bomba a mano!   
Comincio a battere il piede, a mordermi la bocca e a scrocchiarmi le dita come un forsennato, respiro anche pesantemente. Il profilo twitter di quello stronzo mi assorbe mentre la gelosia mi divora come un cancro.   
Mi sento stupido ad essere geloso di lui, ma sulla faccia della Terra è l’unico che Lewis abbia mai amato oltre a me e anche se so che gli ha fatto tantissimo male e che si sono lasciati di merda, il fatto che quest’anno Nico sia improvvisamente tornato alla carica così dal nulla, ma forse lo stava meditando da un po’ visto che l’anno scorso per esempio ha iniziato a fare l’amico con me come non faceva da secoli, comunque tutto questo mi fa impazzire.   
Vorrei sapere se lo intercetta, se lo incontra... Lewis non me lo direbbe per non farmi incazzare, però per gentilezza non lo caccerebbe. Lewis ha sempre subito qualunque cosa da quel pezzo di merda.   
Come vorrei cancellarlo, fucilarlo, non lo so... perché deve esistere uno come lui?  
Che poi va bene, magari se non si fossero amati tanto forse sarebbe diverso. Cioè ci sono sempre rapporti del cazzo fra piloti, insomma succede... ma credo che qua il punto sia che loro due sono ex fidanzati e se Nico volesse potrebbe rientrargli in testa come ha sempre fatto per ottenere tutto ciò che voleva. E Lewis... magari tornerebbe a starci male, magari dubiterebbe, magari dentro di sé un po’ lo ama ancora ed ha sempre sperato nel suo rinsavimento...   
Adesso prima di andare da Lewis vado su da quel pezzo di stronzo e gli dico di lasciarlo in pace e di smetterla di nominarlo e che non voglio nemmeno che lo incroci, cazzo!   
Lo faccio. E gli do anche un pugno.  
Oddio non posso sopportare l’idea che mi rovini così il mio ragazzo, amo troppo Lewis per perderlo e non è una questione di egoismo. Io so che con Nico non sarebbe mai felice, non starebbe mai bene, non sarebbe mai sé stesso. Con Nico è sempre come stare sulle uova, in balia delle sue lune e quando arrivano quelle storte che cazzo di vita è quella?  
Ma poi fanculo, amo Lewis. Sono io che lo amo, io che farei qualsiasi cosa per lui, io che metterei da parte qualunque cosa per lui, dannazione! Lui non è stato disposto a rinunciare alla carriera, non lo ha amato abbastanza quando contava!  
La macchina si ferma nel loro quartiere, pago l’autista e scendo, fisso male il portone del loro palazzo di lusso come se fosse il nemico.   
Fisso i campanelli, Rosberg ed Hamilton sono pure vicini.   
Arriccio il naso.   
Suono a Lewis che mi apre subito.   
Adesso faccio una breve tappa su dal coglione, gli do una testata e me ne vado dal mio ragazzo.   
Giuro che lo faccio. 

Quando la porta si apre il suo sorriso è un cielo meraviglioso, le sue braccia mi circondano il collo e mi riempie le orecchie di baci con lo schiocco. In un attimo entro abbracciandolo a mia volta e appena sento la porta dietro di me che si chiude, Nico è bello che dimenticato, così come le mie intenzioni omicide che non ho realizzato.   
Nessuna minaccia in realtà si è concretizzata, i miei piedi si sono mossi da soli per andare subito da lui ed il mondo è di nuovo un posto meraviglioso perché io e lui siamo insieme, abbracciati e ci baciamo come se non ci fosse niente di più importante. Tutto viene cancellato, dimentico Nico e la mia immensa gelosia, ogni insicurezza e istinto assassino.   
Lewis mi dà la pace che a volte perdo.   
Lewis è tutto, per me. I giorni passano e lui è sempre più essenziale per il mio equilibrio, la mia serenità, la mia felicità.   
\- Ti amo Lewis. - Sento il bisogno di dirglielo al posto del ‘ciao amore, congratulazioni per la vittoria!’  
Ma lui sa cosa intendevo.   
\- Anche io ti amo! -   
Ed inizia il nostro piccolo paradiso. 

/Lew/

È diverso dal solito, Seb è sempre felice per i miei risultati o se io sono felice per qualcosa, la mia gioia è la sua benzina in qualche modo, ho il potere di rischiarargli le giornate e sono contento di questo.  
Spesso mi sforzo di essere felice solo per contagiarlo, anche se non ho motivi o magari ho le palle girate.   
Come oggi, Nico doveva per forza rovinare tutto venendo giù con un mazzo di fiori e l’intenzione di corteggiarmi.  
Ha ripreso con questa malsana idea di riconquistarmi, io non gli do tregua e sto pochissimo qua, preferisco New York, ma quando devo vedermi con Seb al di fuori delle corse è ovviamente più comodo qua e lui credo stia appostato alla finestra per sapere quando arrivo.  
Puntuale mi suona con qualche idea di merda, anche solo per sapere come va.  
Ha approfittato del lutto per Niki per tornare nella mia vita, ero fragile e l’ho fatto entrare, abbiamo passato un momento insieme a piangere e ricordare il nostro comune amico ed ora crede che mi stia bene.   
Sono successe altre cose, comunque avevamo avuto una specie di chiarimento l’anno scorso, avevamo bisogno di metterci una pietra sopra, di perdonarci. Lui continuava a pensare che fosse colpa mia, io che fosse colpa sua. Ci siamo archiviati, diciamo. Perdonati ed archiviati.   
Ma poi quest’anno di punto in bianco è tornato.   
Inizialmente credevo fosse in qualità di sottospecie di amico sporadico, che cercasse di ristabilire una sorta di amicizia... ed io non volevo ovviamente, ma se perdoni qualcuno lo fai sul serio e non solo per finta, così quando mi capitava di rivederlo non gli toglievo la parola. Magari una chiacchierata, una risata insieme... insomma, poi dipende dai momenti, no?   
Però da qui a ritrovarmelo sempre più in casa con il chiaro intento di mettere zizzania fra me e Seb e tornare al mio fianco... questo no.  
Oggi è tornato coi fiori, ho guardato lui, ho guardato i fiori e glieli ho spinti contro. L’ho ringraziato, ma ho detto che non li accettavo.   
‘Non torneremo più come prima, Nico. Non esiste. Potremo avere un rapporto civile, potremo anche sembrare due amici in certi casi, il che non significa che lo saremo davvero. Però se pensi che fra noi possa tornare come prima ti sbagli. Ed ora vattene che sta per venire Seb e se ti vede qua ti butta giù dalla finestra!’  
Perché lo so che lui fa finta di nulla e ci scherza sopra, ma in realtà è geloso marcio e furioso.   
Però mi piace che si sforzi di non ucciderlo davvero.   
Mi separo e lo guardo per capire dai suoi occhi blu se mi nasconde qualcosa, lui capisce che lo scruto per questo e si lascia guardare con l’aria di chi fa il finto innocente.   
\- Beh? - Fa quindi. Io assottiglio gli occhi. - Andiamo, non sono andato su anche se volevo mettergli una bomba a mano nel culo... ti ha importunato, dì la verità! - Sospiro ed alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma poi rido perché ci conosciamo così bene... lui non è andato a fare piazzate sapendo che non avrei voluto, io sapevo che lui era geloso marcio e che cercava di nascondermelo.   
Ma ci conosciamo troppo bene per non sapere tutto uno dell’altro.   
\- Nico l’ho sistemato io, come sempre. Lo sai che con lui devi lasciar fare a me perché so che se ti ci metti tu poi esageri ed io non voglio... - Seb sospira ed annuisce, alza le mani ai lati in segno di resa ed io annuisco sciogliendomi da lui.   
\- Mettiamo da parte lo stronzo. Anzi, sotterriamolo. Ok? -   
\- È la prima cosa sensata che ti ho sentito dire! - Rispondo divertito.   
\- Pensavo fosse il ‘ti amo Lewis’ la prima... - Ci ripenso ed annuisco.   
\- Quella è vera, ma se si parla di cose sensate... - Ovviamente devo avere l’ultima parola.   
Così Seb ride e mi prende per i fianchi e mi pizzica facendomi solletico, io scatto, saltello e mi divincolo correndo per l’appartamento dove ormai ci entro solo per stare con lui.   
Seb mi rincorre fino a placcarmi sul divano, mi circonda completamente da dietro e mi si piazza addosso ricoprendomi per poi baciarmi il collo e la guancia. E qua nella gioia più totale, Nico viene surclassato del tutto, come se non esistesse di nuovo più.   
Può tentare quel che vuole, io e lui ormai ci amiamo al punto che sono sicuro che se dovesse per qualche ragione saltare fuori che io e lui stiamo insieme, riusciremmo ad affrontarlo senza grossi problemi.   
\- Sei felice? - Chiede poi così improvvisamente. Io ci penso e mi giro come posso verso di lui, in questa posizione assurda abbiamo i visi vicinissimi che ci respiriamo. Annuisco.   
\- Da matti. - Seb sorride, si infila le mani nella tasca della giacca che ha ancora addosso e tira fuori un pacchettino piccolo, me lo mette sul naso e sorridendo mi fa:   
\- Congratulazioni Lewis. -   
Il regalo non me lo aspettavo, pensavo fosse la giornata insieme.   
Mi sgroviglio mentre mi lamento:   
\- Ma non serviva, dai... - Seb sorride e si siede aspettando che apra, nemmeno mi risponde.   
Alla fine apro il pacchettino e vedo che sono 6 orecchini a cerchietto in oro bianco, discreti per essere qualcosa che indosserei io, rispecchiano più il suo gusto e mi piace perché così mi ricorderanno lui ancora di più.   
\- Seby, io non ho sei buchi alle orecchie... - Seb scoppia a ridere.   
\- Che ne so, mica li conto i tuoi buchi. Quelli che mi interessano non hanno piercing... - Ovviamente doveva fare la battuta sconcia. Rido e gli do un pugno amichevole al braccio, poi mi rimiro ancora il suo regalo semplice ma simbolico.   
\- Potresti sempre farti quelli che ti mancano... oppure userai quelli che non metti quando gli altri li perdi o si rompono. O non metterli nemmeno, insomma! Volevo solo farti un regalo significativo che potevi mettere senza farli notare... insomma, un anello era esagerato per un congratulazioni sei volte campione, ma degli orecch... - alla fine gli chiudo la bocca con la mia, Seb finalmente si zittisce e ci baciamo mentre intenerito penso a quanto ci tenesse a questa cosa.   
Seb è sempre il sentimentale, non sembra, però lo è. Non so come dire... per lui i sentimenti sono al primo posto, per lui non conta la carriera, il lavoro, le vittorie. Cose materiali. Gli piacciono, ma nessun diretto rivale sarebbe mai venuto a complimentarsi con quello che ha vinto ancora... cioè va bene, io e lui siamo amanti, ma è diverso. Non tutti i fidanzati sono in grado di mettere da parte le delusioni derivate da ciò che si fa... ma per Seb conta molto di più la persona, che il pilota. I sentimenti.   
Per questo so che con lui funzionerà sempre e funzionerebbe qualsiasi scenario.  
Anche se Toto dovesse farci la grazia di metterci in squadra insieme, per assurdo... so che non si verificherà la cosa che è successa con Nico, perché Seb è troppo persona, rispetto a quanto è pilota.   
E lo amo per questo. Il suo cuore è qualcosa che non conquisti, o ce l’hai o non ce l’hai. E lui ce l’ha.   
Lo stringo mentre lascio che le lacrime scendano, Seb mi abbraccia a sua volta.   
\- Perché piangi? - Chiede meravigliato, cullandomi dolcemente.   
\- Perché sono fortunato ad essere amato da uno come te, hai il cuore più bello che io abbia mai visto. -   
\- Ed è tutto per te, pensa... - Seb pensava di metterla giù come uno scherzo per sdrammatizzare, ma ha il potere di farmi solo piangere di più. Così finisce che frigno per un’ora, ma questa giornata sarà indimenticabile come tutte quelle che io e lui passiamo insieme, come ogni istante e momento perché sono pieni di qualità, tutto ciò che proviamo uno per l’altro e di volta in volta sembra sempre di più.   
C’è limite all’amore che si può provare per una persona? Non credo, con Seb sto scoprendo che quel limite non c’è. 


End file.
